fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros.Ultra
Info New Super Mario Bros. Ultra is a New Super Mario Bros.game for the Wii U. Unlike the other NSMB games, this game has a hub world,and you can talk to certain characters. Like in its prequel, New Super Mario Bros.U,you can play using the game pad,or make platforms and do other things to help the players using Wii Remotes. There is online play,where you can play minigames,or play the actual game with people online. Also,Player 1 can be characters other than Mario. Playable Characters Mario-He has average speed,jump height and strength. Luigi-He has high jump height,average speed,and average strength. Wario-He has high strength but has low jumps and is slow. Waluigi-He is the opposite of Wario. He has low strength but high jumps and is fast. Donkey Kong-He can only be played as in the Jungle World. He has high speed and strength,and has low jump height. He cant get Power Ups,but he can throw barrels at enemies without having to pick one up,unlike the other characters. Diddy Kong-Like Waluigi,Diddy Kong has high jumps,is fast,and isnt very strong. He is only playable in the Jungle World. Dixie Kong-Dixie Kong has the same stats as Diddy Kong. She is only playable in the Jungle World. Like in Donkey Kong Country games,she can fly using her ponytail. Blue Toad-He has high strength and jump,but low speed. Yellow Toad-He has low strength and jump,but high speed. Geno-He has high jump and average strength and speed. He can use Geno Beam on enemies. Mallow-He has high jumps,average strength,and low speed. Goombario-He is only playable in certain levels of the game. He can headbutt enemies. Also,you can summon him in levels that he isnt playable in,and he can tell you stuff about an enemy in the level. Goombella-Same as Goombario,but she uses her hair as a whip to attack. Ridable Characters Yoshi-Yoshi can eat enemies and flutter jump. Like in Yoshi's Island games,Yoshi can make eggs that he can throw by swallowing enemies. Rambi-Rambi can only be found in Jungle World. He does the same things that he does in Donkey Kong Country games. Enguarde-Enguarde can only be found in Jungle World. He does the same things that he does in Donkey Kong Country games. Skitter-Skitter does the same things that he does in Donkey Kong Country games. Trivia This game was named after a game I made on a website called Sploder. It is an easy to use game making site without programming. The link is http://www.sploder.com/games/members/poostudios/play/new-super-mario-bros-ultra-2/. You cant kill enemies by jumping on them and you cant get power ups because you cant do that in the game creator I used. Worlds World 1.Grass World World 2.Factory World World 3. Ice World World 4.Forest World World 5.Cave World World 6.Mountain World World 7.Sky World World 8.Volcano World World 9.Jungle World World 10.Galaxy World World 11.Bowser Badlands World 12.Final World Bosses World 1 miniboss-Larry Koopa World 1 boss-Goomboss World 2 miniboss-Roy Koopa World 2 boss-King Bob-Omb World 2 airship boss-Boom Boom World 3 miniboss-Wendy O.Koopa World 3 boss-King Boo World 4 miniboss-Iggy Koopa World 4 boss-Petey Pirahna World 4 airship boss-Pom Pom World 5 miniboss-Lemmy Koopa World 5 boss-Spider Pirahna World 6 miniboss-Morton Koopa Jr. World 6 boss-Underchomp World 6 airship boss-Bowser (in Koopa Clown) World 7 miniboss-Ludwig von Koopa World 7 boss-Wart World 8 miniboss-Bowser Jr. World 8 boss-Bowser in Koopa Clown (now with boxing gloves) World 9 boss-King K.Rool World 10 miniboss-Evil Luma World 10 boss-Gobblegut World 11 boss 1-Morton Koopa Sr. World 11 boss 2-Bowser World 11 boss 3-Dry Bowser World 12 miniboss-Dimentio Final boss-Count Bleck NPCs Boshi-In certain levels,you can race against Boshi. You must be on a Yoshi. Whoever reaches the flagpole first wins. The Chimp-In Galaxy World, The Chimp can hold challenges where you have to stomp on several enemies in a certain level of Galaxy World,and you must collect the coins they drop to score. Coach-He can give challenges where you must complete a level in a shory ammount of time. Croco-He takes Nabbit's place in this game. Gearmo-These are just regular NPCs that you can talk to. Jibberjay-Jibberjays can hold races against you in certain levels. At the beginning,you are granted a P-Wing,so you can fly forever. You lose immediately if you touch the ground. Noki-These are just regular NPCs that you can talk to. Penguin-These are just regular NPCs that you can talk to. Penguru-Penguru can tell you how to find Star Coins in levels you have cleared. Pianta-These are just regular NPCs that you can talk to. Rosalina-She helps you in certain levels of the game. Star Bunny-These are just regular NPCs that you can talk to. Starlow-He helps you in levels throughout the game. Taj-You can find him in Jungle World by finding a magical teapot in one of the levels in that world. He can give you magic carpets to let you fly in levels,and he can tell you Star Coin hints,like Penguru,but they are better hints. Toad-He runs Toad Houses where you can get items or 1-Ups. Toad Brigade-They help you in certain levels. Whacka-In some areas,he pops up from the ground, If you jump on him,you get an item. Whittle-These are just regular NPCs that you can talk to. Other pages about this game New Super Mario Bros.Ultra/Enemies New Super Mario Bros.Ultra/Items New Super Mario Bros.Ultra/ItemsNew Super Mario Bros.Ultra/Gallery Category:Mario Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Sequels